Broken Arrows
by Jules In Neverland
Summary: A plane crash brings two people who loved each other long ago together again, but nothing is the same. One of them is traumatized, very angry with the other, and with a baby to take care of. The other has everything, the job of her dreams, a wife, a son going to the prestigious Harvard, and she never thought an old university love whose heart she broke long ago would come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude:**

"There's something exciting about writing chapter 1" is what Chloe Beale thought as she entered a party her best friend was throwing that Autumn, after a huge fight with her now ex boyfriend. Clark was just a jerk, and she knew, but he was damn good in bed after all. He was a jealous bastard, possessive, controlling, and called Chloe every time they spent more than ten minutes apart, asking her how she was or how her life had been going in the last ten minutes, like if it had changed big. But it was her last night in New York City before going back to her hometown in the British Columbia for a month to visit her family, the party was specially in her honor, and she wasn't about to miss it. That's why, when her best friend asked her how had Clark taken her going away for a month, she just smiled and said:

"Fine! Let's get drunk!"

As a writer, Chloe Beale was used to trying to write her own perfect story. Maybe all writers do, or maybe it was just hers, but she was too optimist, positive, and happy, to let anything ruin her night, and she lived under the firm belief that she could always change the way the story was going, no matter what. That's what she did when Beca Mitchell, her first love, dropped her out of the blue fifteen years ago and disappeared from her life, literally. Chloe first tried to write the story in which the lover calls and calls, but Beca never replied, never gave sign of ever being alive, and after cornering Doctor Mitchell, her Comparative Literature teacher, she had figured out Beca got a big professional opportunity in Los Angeles. And when she figured that out, she stopped crying around the corners and feeling miserable thinking she screwed a relationship up again, and started thinking how much of a cold bitch Rebeca Mitchell was. Because now, she was Rebeca, of course. Or Mitchell, depending on her hormones. And then she rewrote her story, that took her to that point, in that precise party, with a bottle -yes, a bottle- of Jack Daniels in hand and a very attractive, handsome guy, grinding behind her.

The rest was a blur.

She woke up sleeping between the arms of a very sexy naked man, and ran away from her apartment after getting dressed the fastest she had ever gotten dressed, feeling her heart beat painfully strong in her chest and trying to remember what the fuck had she done.

"So you don't remember a thing." Stacie, her best friend, rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh, sitting back in her sofa after Chloe appeared there out of the blue that morning.

"Nothing. But Stacie, you gotta have seen something, right?" Chloe asked desperate.

"Girl…" Stacie shook her head looking at her sadly "I had my own man to distract me." Stacie added, moving her head towards the room where her boyfriend of several years was sleeping soundly "But look, this is good!" she tried to stay optimistic and cheery, palming Chloe's knee without making the redhead's frown disappear "You got laid!"

"How is this good? I don't remember anything!" Chloe kept herself from yelling much, remembering the sleeping man in the other room.

"Well, you're not a nun anymore. Seriously Chloe, it was time you got laid, let it go. Plus, your lack of memory is good, because if he was bad, you won't remember." Stacie shrugged.

"Yeah…" Chloe bit her nails nervously and Stacie slapped her hand away from her lips "I don't even remember if I used a condom!" Chloe yelled, and as Stacie's eyes widened, her own hands reached her mouth and she whispered "I don't remember if I used a condom."

"I heard you the first time." Stacie said getting up and walking around the room to the bathroom. She came back a bit later with a bottle of pills she threw to Chloe, who took it with a surprised expression "Take one, and you'll be okay." Stacie grinned and winked "Trust me, it's what keeps me childless."

Chloe looked at her a bit untrustworthy, but decided to trust her savage friend on that and took it with a glass of water Stacie offered.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered feeling somewhat relieved, although also somewhat guilty.

"So what happened with Clark? Wasn't he the one you should have had sex with last night?" Stacie asked sitting beside her again and throwing her a worried glance.

"He's a jerk." Chloe murmured and Stacie shook her head.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, he got all furious cause I was leaving and I told him, I'm just going to visit my family, I still live here right?" Stacie nodded rubbing Chloe's back caringly "But he wouldn't listen. He got with so much rage, you know how he is… so I told him, you know what? Thanks, now I can stop losing my time with you. We're done." Stacie smiled proudly and Chloe nodded encouraging herself.

"I see… the pretty kitty finally becomes a lion." Stacie grinned "Well done ginger!" Chloe smiled shyly "Now, time to visit the family, and have fun!"

Two hours later, Chloe breathed deeply as she pulled from her suitcase towards her plane to Canada. She was going home, and it was time to start from the beginning.

. . .

A whole month passed before Chloe stepped into her best friend's apartment again, this time with a crying face and Stacie's arm wrapped protectively around her. Chloe had ran to her crying in the airport, right after her plane landed in New York City, and she hadn't still felt like explaining to Stacie what was going on, so the brunette feared for the worst as she guided the red head to the sofa.

"Chlo, sweetie, come on." Stacie rubbed her back trying to help her best friend calm down a little bit "You're starting to worry the hell out of me, so you need to tell me what is going on."

Chloe hiccupped and nodded rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"Stacie." Chloe started "I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is second chapter of this new story… and this story goes for Nikki, Su, and all those great stories out there. I'm very excited about this story and I hope you guys like it as much as I do._

 **2\. Seven months later.**

Chloe nervously caressed her pregnant belly with one hand, supporting her temple against the window of the plane. She never usually got nervous, but it was the first time she took a big flight while being pregnant. She usually took small ones to see her family, one to one part of Canada and then to British Columbia one or two more, but now she was flying to London, and she was trapped for seven hours there, which gave her certain anxiety and kept her with a hand over her belly, making sure it was alright. She hadn't wanted to know if the baby was a girl or a boy, the whole thing had been a surprise, so it could keep being a surprise until the end.

She had settled in New York City, she lived there, she liked it there, so there was where she wanted to be and where she wanted to raise her baby, although the British Columbia wasn't a bad idea either. She had planned to deliver there so her family could help her with everything the first few weeks, and later when the baby was a bit bigger, they would go back to the big city.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for the takeoff." The pilot announced. Chloe felt a bit dizzy and she closed her eyes. This was going to be a long flight.

 _Chloe's eyes got wet with tears as she stared at Doctor Mitchell._

" _She… left? To LA?" Doctor Mitchell, her Comparative Literature teacher at Barden University, nodded with a sad expression._

" _I am very sorry, Chloe… she couldn't tell you, she had to go really fast, it was very out of the blue… she really wanted to talk with you and apologize…"_

" _Bullshit." Chloe shook her head "She didn't even leave a letter, right?" Doctor Mitchell, her girlfriend's father, looked down and shook his head. Chloe nodded "Thank you sir. Have a good day."_

Chloe woke up and moaned as she stirred her neck, that hurt from the position. The baby was kicking and the plane was shaking with turbulences.

"Sh…" Chloe rubbed her belly softly with a worried expression looking around. The flight attendant was saying to the people that they were 'experiencing some turbulences' "It's okay baby, you're fine, we're okay. It's just turbulences." Chloe smiled at her belly talking very softly and sweetly to it "Turbulences are just wind shaking this plane a tiny bit, it'll be over soon."

But the turbulences weren't over. They were getting stronger. People started making noise when the oxygen masks came from the ceiling, and they were instructed to put them on. Then, Chloe saw with her eyes full of terror and panic how suddenly one of the flings of the plane was covered in flames. She shut her eyes close trying to calm down and avoid hearing the yelling, and breathed deeply through the mask, hugging her belly with both arms and launching herself forward.

"I love you." She whispered, as two blue eyes came to her mind.

"Chloe?"

"Chloe, are you awake?"

"Chloe."

"Mmm…"

She was so tired, so exhausted, and she only wanted to sleep. She felt dizzy, and so heavy…

"Chloe…" somebody called like singing. She knew that voice. Uh.

Darkness was suddenly interrupted as a big flash of light entered her blinking eyes.

"Mm…" she grunted and blinked to get used to the light. When her eyes got used to the light, two beautiful dark blue eyes were staring at hers. Chloe blinked, confused, and was conscious of being lying down on a bed, hospital bed judging by the noises of monitors, and feeling too numb, dizzy, exhausted and heavy, to even try to attempt moving. She felt things here and there, like cables and other things, so she tried not to move much.

Her head was bandaged and supported on a pillow, her face leaning to a side and her eyes immersed in those dark blue eyes. The eyes that belonged to a face she had dreamed with too many times and missed even more. A face she loved more than anything, but at the same time she missed so much for so long. Her chin a bit separated from the hands she had on Chloe's side of the pillow, her eyes looking at Chloe's and then, Chloe's eyelids closed.

Chloe's eyes opened up widely. She still felt pretty much the same, but she also felt more alert and awake. She was in a hospital room and that made her nervous. Her body felt as if she weighted ten more pounds and she had a slight headache. There was the intermittent sound of machines she was hooked to, a mask on her face that helped her to breathe, and then she heard noise to her right, so she looked, and what she saw confused her.

A woman with a white coat, presumably a doctor, was putting a blanket over a woman that had dozed off sitting on a blue armchair near her bed. Chloe blinked and frowned a little _was that…?_ Before she could open her mouth to ask, the doctor turned around and grinned seeing her awake.

"Look who woke up." The doctor said looking satisfied, getting closer to her "I'm Doctor Galway, I'm your doctor and also general surgeon. How are you feeling?" as she said this, the doctor removed the mask from Chloe's face to put a cannula instead.

"I'm…" suddenly she felt panic as she put a hand on her belly and noticed her belly was almost gone.

"It's okay, your baby is fine." Doctor Galway quickly answered with a big British accent, seeing her panic rising "She was born eleven days ago. She's at the NICU but she'll be alright, she's a strong little girl. Your friend Stacie is with her at the moment." Chloe calmed down a little but felt more confused. She had a baby girl? She had been born? What the hell was she doing in the hospital?

"I'm so utterly confused… what happened? Why are we here?" Chloe asked. Her throat was itchy and raspy and she was starting to get dizzy. At least her girl was okay and with someone she would trust her life to "Where are we?"

"You are at the hospital in London." The doctor answered kindly "Today is July 20th, 2016. What's the last thing you can remember?"

"Uh" Chloe frowned confused and tried to avoid the headache she felt incoming "I was getting into a taxi, it was May… 31st… and I was in New York City. I was on my way to the airport cause I had a presentation for my newest book here in London. I'm a writer." Her eyes moved to Beca's sleeping body in the armchair and back to Doctor Galway "I… did we have a car accident or something?"

"Okay Chloe, try to relax." Doctor Galway sat on the very verge of her bed "What I'm gonna tell you is hard, alright? So just try to take it easy and it'll be okay." Chloe nodded, nervous "The night of May 31st, the plane you were in to come to London suffered a technical failure while flying over the Atlantic Ocean. One of the motors exploded, they're still investigating why, and one of the flings broke in half, covered in flames. From that, things went downhill and well… the plane crashed against the Ocean. There were 432 passengers on board. Fifteen disappeared, nobody knows what happened to them. Three hundred and forty died in the crash." She explained, and Chloe made a huge effort to breathe deeply and stay calm. She was alive, her baby was alright. Doctor Galway kept speaking calmly and in a kind voice, like if talking with a baby "The remaining 77 passengers between which you were somehow survived and swam to a tiny island in the Ocean. There you guys fought for survival for around twenty six days, until you were found and rescued. In this hospital we have fifty nine passengers, including you, all in different stages of recovery. The other eighteen died, ten of them here, and the rest, in the island. Some bodies were found, some weren't."

"Oh my God…" Chloe took a deep breath and felt a pinch in her lungs.

"Calm down, okay? It's fine, it happened days ago, there's nothing you can do." Doctor Galway rubbed her arm affectively "You came here June 27th and you've been here ever since. We were monitoring you and tried to keep your baby inside of you as much as we could but you were recovering very slow, baby was almost nine months old, and you needed a kind of meds and treatments that weren't possible with a baby in your womb. So July 9th we performed a C-Section and your baby was born. Your friend Stacie hasn't left her side much in the past few days, she was here very little after we had you here and called her, she is your emergency contact, and she's been rotating from here to her all the time. She also called your friend Cynthia, Benji, Flo… and… Jessica? And they've also come here. They are around quite often, just left for the night." Doctor Galway explained and Chloe felt herself relax as she knew her baby wasn't being left alone.

"How's my baby, when can I see her?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"She's okay, everybody's been taking tons of photos and videos of her constantly so you won't miss a thing. She was mostly fine when she was born, is the little miracle of the accident, kind of famous. Families of passengers have brought her presents" the doctor smiled "miraculously she was just underweight, so we have her in NICU so she recovers some, and she almost weights normal by now, so she'll be leaving in a couple days and your friend Stacie already said she would take care of her like if she was her own until you can join them." Doctor Galway explained. Chloe smiled a bit and nodded "Little girl is sleeping now, is around eleven night… but we'll bring her here to meet you in the morning right after your breakfast, I promise." Chloe grinned happily "Do you want to know how you are?"

"Yeah, guess so…" Chloe replied a bit nervous and Doctor Galway went to pick up her chart from the night stand.

"So, firstly you're a bit underweight, but have recovered a lot in the past few days so we should be letting you go home soon and you can finish your recovery there." Doctor Galway explained, Chloe nodded "You have some burns that are from the crash and the sun of the island. Dehydration, some concussions, head concussion, some scratches here and there. Apparently you didn't end too bad after the crash, but judging by the injuries all survivors have and by the investigation that's going on, it seems like the island was a fight for survival and you guys fought between each other. You have cuts that were too recent to be from the accident, as well as recent bruising. When you were found you were unconscious and have been waking up and dozing off to sleep continuously for weeks now, too dizzy to do much. You have internal bruising and some internal bleeding, your right lung is punctured from the ribs… also, your left radius is broken, but besides all of that, you're fine. It's a miracle you're so fine, actually. It was a bit dramatic when you first arrived but… not it's much better. You recover fast." Chloe nodded.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered feeling too tired to do much more. She moved her face to stare at Beca. She didn't understand what she was doing there, last she knew, Beca was in Los Angeles accomplishing her dreams "Did she fly all the way here from the States?" she asked Doctor Galway who smiled staring at Beca and shook her head.

"No." Doctor Galway said "She lives here. Beca and I are good friends. She has told me your history and when I saw who you were, I told her and she has barely left that armchair ever since. You guys should talk when she wakes up, but for the moment, you should both sleep." Doctor Galway stood up and tucked Chloe better. Chloe nodded.

"Thanks…" Chloe then saw something shine in Beca's hand and saw she had a ring. Nothing weird, the girl liked rings, but this one was a golden ring in her left hand, in the ringer finger. Her stomach shrink "Beca is married?" Chloe asked suddenly moving to see Doctor Galway, who stopped by the glass door of her room. Doctor Galway looked at Beca and then at Chloe.

"Yeah." Doctor Galway answered, and nodded. Chloe frowned, she felt sad and angry at once. How had everything changed so much? "You girls can talk tomorrow. Now, it's time to sleep, it's late. Have a good night."

When Chloe got up in the morning she smelled like food and saw some nurse was coming in to bring her breakfast.

"Thanks." Beca was up and took the tray with Chloe's breakfast. Chloe realized Beca was wearing the same clothes as the night before. She made an effort and sat up a little, which made Beca look at her and smile "Hi."

"Hi." Chloe replied quickly to move her eyes to the tray "My breakfast?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded putting the tray so Chloe could start eating. They sat in silence, Chloe eating and pretending Beca wasn't there and Beca watching her "Stacie is downstairs with your baby… she's getting released today, apparently, so Stacie will bring her up in a bit." The news were amazing for Chloe, but she refused to show any kindness to Beca after what she did to her, so she just nodded and kept eating "How are you feeling?" Beca asked, tense noticing the tension in the air.

"As I'm expected to feel." Chloe answered without looking at her. Beca decided to shut up and Chloe finished her breakfast closely after.

"I'm sorry." Beca said suddenly after the nurse disappeared with the empty tray. Chloe stared at her and saw Beca was leaning forward sitting on the armchair, with her forearms on her knees and her fingers intertwined, looking down "I'm sorry I left you. You have no idea how much it hurt me to do that to you. But I was a damn coward and couldn't bring myself to… and I thought that way you could hate me and forget about me. Also…" Beca sighed "I think the best think I ever did for you was leaving you. You deserved much better than me, you still do. So I went to LA and made my dreams come true, and I heard about you from my father, since our friends stopped talking with me after what I did to you… which I completely understand. I'm very happy you accomplished your dreams too, Chloe. And I'm so sorry I hurt you so much, and now you're here and all this plane crash crap… I'm sorry." Beca looked up to her and Chloe saw her eyes were glassy. She never saw Beca cry and that softened her a little "I'm here to stay this time around. I want to help you and that baby. Doctor Galway told me she told you I live here now, so you know that, and you can be hella sure that you can stay with me all you want and I'll make sure you two are alright and well taken care of until you can go home. And if you want me to stay away… I will."

Chloe nodded slowly and they lied more comfortably on bed, thoughtful. There were some seconds of silence before Chloe spoke again, in a weak whisper.

"So… what happened?" Chloe asked. Beca sighed.

"I got called to work in Los Angeles as an intern in a music production company. It scaled from there and now I have a music production company here in London. Los Angeles was good for the job but… I got tired of that crazy life and London is more relaxing, and I don't know, I like it here. I'm happy here." Beca explained.

"Good." Chloe nodded. She wasn't sure if she felt angry, sad or happy, but she imagined it was a combination of all. She just had so many emotions, between Beca, the car crash, her baby girl… "Listen, Beca, could you… like, tell Stacie to bring my girl here?" Chloe looked hopeful at her and Beca smiled and nodded.

However, before Beca reached the door of the bedroom, it opened and Stacie was holding something.


	3. Chapter 3

_I AM BACK! Okay so a lot of shit happened, you guys deserve to know. In short, I failed three subjects at University, it was my father's one year anniversary of death, some family shit happened, a friend that's more like a sister almost killed herself and a lot of stuff going on with someone I deeply care about. All in this same month. And May was also crazy as fuck, but well, I'm very very sorry for the absence and now I'm in my summer holidays so even though I'm busy with two jobs and studying, I'm gonna do all I can to update much more frequently, I feel awful for not having done so. My apologizes. Lots of love!_

 _This chapter is great! Again, no trigger warnings required. I love this story and thanks a lot for the few reviews received! Love the support, thanks a lot, feels great to feel so understood._

* * *

 **3\. A new day has come.**

Stacie stood grinning by the door, she looked more tired than Chloe remembered having seen her in their lives -with the exception of their finals times in Barden University- but she also looked happier than she had ever seen her. Her brown hair was up in a messy bum, and she held very carefully between her arms a bundle in a blanket, while her purse hung from her shoulder. Chloe's eyes instantly filled with tears, and she didn't mind the slight pain in her lung when she made an effort to sit up a bit against the blankets, her eyes clued to that ball between blankets.

"Her doctor just discharged her, and I crossed paths with Doctor Galway and she said I could bring her to you." Stacie said. Beca smiled looking at Chloe and left the room to give them some privacy.

Stacie grinned and sat beside Chloe, passing her the bundle carefully. Chloe was speechless as she felt a lump in her throat, seeing her baby girl peek between the blankets. She held her daughter lovingly against her chest, starting to sob at the same time she grinned caressing with a finger the baby's face. She was such a tiny baby, she had big eyes, bluish, that stared at her curiously, her lips formed something close to a pout, and her head was mostly bald, with a tiny hat on. Chloe let the baby grab her finger and studied her factions carefully, memorizing every bit of her.

"She is okay." Chloe stated in a whisper when she felt more calmed down.

"Yes, she is a healthy little girl. The youngest survivor." Stacie had put an arm around Chloe's shoulders and squeezed her lovingly before kissing Chloe's temple "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Chloe leaned against Stacie and held her baby closer "What name did you guys give her?"

"Any, you're her mother. Here they call her Miracle Beale, but you're free to actually name her" she pulled a paper out of her purse "Here, I can fill it for you."

"Alright." Chloe smiled and kissed her baby girl on the forehead "Her name is Sofia. Sofia Nicole Beale." She said, and Stacie smiled and nodded writing it down.

"Awesome. Beautiful choice Chlo." Stacie said. When they finished filling up paperwork, they just relaxed to stare at Sofia "So…" Stacie sighed "How did it all go with Mitchell?"

"I don't know" Chloe said "I've missed her so much, Stacie… but she rejected me. She abandoned me, and she has no excuse… she left. And I never knew a thing from her… And now she's here…"

"And she's married" Stacie finished for her, and Chloe nodded.

"I'm so angry and confused, and on top of that I have to deal with a frigging plane crash, you know?" Chloe said frustrated "No, I'm just gonna focus all my energies in Sofia. I'll deal with Rebeca later, Sofia is my number one priority. Although you won't know by any means who's her partner, right?"

"No." Stacie said "I've been with Sofia almost all the time. I knew you'd want that."

"Thanks Stacie." Chloe smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Okay my beautiful Sofia, I've got you. Hi beautiful, mama's here." Chloe kissed her baby again and hugged her close.

Later that afternoon, Stacie had taken Sofia out for a walk so she had some sun in her face and Chloe was resting in the meantime. She was incredibly exhausted and felt sick, so she just lied in bed drifting off to sleep every now and then. Beca left her alone, which was nice, and didn't enter the room again for a long time. When she did, Chloe was just waking up for a tiny nap.

"Hi." Beca said sitting on the armchair. Chloe felt something tighten inside her from seeing her, and stared at her "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Chloe answered with a raspy voice "So… are you gonna tell me who your husband is?"

"Husband?" Beca smirked "Since when I'm not a lesbian?" Chloe rolled her eyes and smirked a little.

"Alright… so… who's lucky girl?" Chloe asked. Beca bit her lip and shrugged "Do I know her?" Beca nodded and Chloe nodded too "So?"

"Her name is Nina." Beca said.

"Alright." Chloe got more comfortable under the sheets, staring at the woman she once loved more than anything in the world, her biggest love, and the one who still made her have the spark even after so many years. Beca looked nervous, and took a while before looking at Chloe's eyes, like if she didn't want to look at her "I don't know any Nina… maybe in New York City and Canada… yeah… but not here. Long distance relationship?" Beca shook her head.

"My wife is Doctor Nina Galway, Chloe. Your doctor." Beca stated finally. Chloe breathed deeply and nodded slowly, surprised. Beca married a doctor, the same one who was casually her doctor "I told her not to tell you because I didn't want your relationship with your doctor to go through any… weird or awkward thing… because of me."

"Weird thing?" Chloe's voice was a bit high pitched and Beca frowned "Why would anything be weird? You left, didn't have the ovaries to tell me a thing, and now I find you fifteen years later, living in London, and married to a doctor. Nothing awkward or weird there, Beca." Beca sighed, but nodded.

That said, Beca got up to leave, and Chloe contemplated her as Beca opened the door.

"Wait" Chloe said suddenly "Mitchell!" Beca turned around and looked at her. Chloe gulped "Does she… does she make you happy?"

Beca took a bit to answer, and she finally nodded. She closed the door and sat on the feet of the bed. She seemed to be immersed in deep thoughts before she spoke.

"Nina and I go way back in time. We met in Atlanta around 1985" Beca looked uncomfortable and avoided Chloe's eyes, staring at her shoes instead. Chloe looked surprised "She lived there with her family ever since 1981 and until the 95… we were neighbors and our families, friends and anyway, we used to date, since I was fourteen and until she left. I hadn't seen her in forever." Chloe couldn't be more stupefied "When I first got to LA, I was partying and turns out Nina was there for a temporal work. We collided, literally, while being drunk in the same club, and we started seeing each other, as friends of course… I was still too in love for anything else." Chloe looked down and Beca bit her lip, still avoiding her gaze "One thing lead to another and with time, we started dating. We got married eleven years ago."

Chloe nodded slowly and looked away. She felt like if she was crying inside, and wasn't surprised when her voice sounded so weak.

"Why did you erase me so completely from your life? Weren't we happy? We could've been friends at least…"

"I know." Beca nodded looking down "I don't know Chloe… my feelings for you have never vanished, they just… knowing we were impossible… and I couldn't be just your friend. But I wanted LA, you wanted NYC, I wanted to stay and be a music producer, you wanted to see the world and write and photograph… I just ripped the bandage. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Chloe said after a small pause. She breathed deeply and nodded. She felt as if the only thing that she wanted to do was sleep. She closed her eyes and soon after she felt a hand over her own, so she opened her tired eyes to find Beca's worried glance.

"Are you alright? Do you need the nurse or Doctor Galway?"

"I'm okay."

"Sure?" Beca asked again, doubtful.

"Yeah…" Chloe got more comfortable in her bed and soon, she was fast asleep.

"Say hi to mama!" Stacie said with Sofia between her arms sitting on Chloe's bed a few hours later.

"Hi my beautiful princess!" Chloe said as she smiled to her baby taking it between her arms and kissing her "Oh my God, she's so pretty, look at her!" she felt so happy to have her baby safe between her arms.

They were alone at the hospital bedroom, the beeps of Chloe's machines sounding in the back ground, the two women busy contemplating the little newborn in Chloe's arms.

"So how is everything going with Mitchell?" Stacie asked as Chloe breastfeed her child.

"She's my doctor's wife, although you already know that right?" Chloe commented stroking Sofia's cheek tenderly with a finger. Stacie nodded slowly.

"I've seen them here and there… but Beca wanted me to let her talk to you." Chloe nodded this time "Do you still hate each other?"

"I never hated her." Chloe said "I love her. I always did. And I tried so hard to stop loving her… to hate her even… but brain doesn't chose what heart must feel, right? If it was so easy, no one would have to hurt like me."

"But she hurt too, right?" Stacie said shifting uncomfortably "It wasn't easy for her to leave…" Chloe shrugged.

"Does it matter now, anyway?" Chloe said sadly "She's married, she has the job of her dreams, she lives here, she has everything she wants. And now, I have Sofia, and she's my number one priority, and I need to worry about her and to do whatever is best for her to do, and that's going back to Canada, and get my parents' help because I gotta work and stuff and I want Sofia to have them around as much as me."

"Well you can't go to Canada at the moment." Stacie said biting her lip. Chloe stared at her confused.

"Why not? When I get discharged…. Canada is not that far away…" Chloe murmured.

"Yeah well, sweetie, with your damage, you can't get into such a long flight with a newborn and fly your asses to Canada."

"But you can come with me… help me out…" Chloe insisted.

"You can come to my place until you're good enough to go." They looked up and saw Beca standing awkwardly by the door, doctor Galway right behind her. Beca seemed uncomfortable for a moment, she cleared her voice looking at doctor Galway for a moment and then looked back at Chloe "I know you hate hospitals, and doctor Galway said you're free to go in a couple days more if you come home with us, so she can keep track on you. You can go back to your place when you're better."

Chloe exchanged looks with Beca, then with doctor Galway, who just gave her a reassuring smile, and then looked at Stacie, who rolled eyes.

"Your house?" Chloe repeated again looking at Beca, who nodded awkwardly "Where you live with her?" Chloe looked at doctor Galway.

"Just think about it Chloe." Doctor Galway said and shrugged "If not, you can always stay here for a week more or so and then go back to your home. Your choice" That said, she squeezed Beca's arm lovingly and left. Beca shrugged looking at Chloe, nodded for herself, and left too. Chloe and Stacie exchanged looks.

Chloe frowned and looked down, kissing the baby on the head.

"That was weird." Stacie said staring at the door "What are you going to do?" she added, turning to look at Chloe.

"Well…" Chloe sighed "What options do I have? You heard them, I need to stay here for some time yet… but if we go with them, it'll be less time, right? I could sleep in the same place as Sofia, and not leave her with you for God knows how long… I just wanna be with her. And if going with the Mitchells gives me that… then so be it."

"I get it, but do you really want to go to live with them? You dated that DJ for quite some time."

"And we've been apart for much longer, without knowing a word from each other. It's okay, it's fine Stacie. We're all grownups now and Sofia is my first priority."

"You could also come with me to my fantastic hotel." Stacie suggested.

"The point is that I'll be living with my doctor honey" Chloe smiled at her "We'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay… but if you need anything, you gotta call me." Stacie said, and Chloe nodded looking at her with a smirk. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Sorry I took a while to post again! Life got in the middle and I've been busy but being busy gave me a bunch of ideas for the chapters so now they're being written quite faster ;D And thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think it's a nice one. And to the one anon, thanks a lot for your words! Although I'm afraid me and my girlfriend aren't together anymore, although we're sort of friends so we'll use your wishes in that way ;D_

* * *

 **4\. Invasive illness.**

"Welcome home." Beca said stepping into the big Victorian house where she lived with Nina. Nina was at work and Beca was carrying the few belongings Chloe had that could be recovered. The redhead was behind her holding baby Sofia between her arms and Stacie closed the door behind them.

The house was surrounded by a garden big enough, and now they were in a big living room that looked quite luxurious although you could tell it was Beca's house judging by the vinyl discs that were here and there, and by a guitar close to the chimney.

"Looking good." Stacie whispered holding her own stuff, as they had spoken previously that she would sleep with Chloe in the big king size bed. Chloe nodded hearing her and kissed Sofia's head.

"Follow me to your room ladies." Beca said climbing the stairs. Stacie made sure Chloe was okay as they climbed the stairs, Chloe having just been released from the hospital. The house wasn't the kind of house to have long corridors and it was homey but not quite the home for Chloe. However, she didn't have anything bad to say about her room, a warm big room with a king size bed, a closet, a desk, a chair, an armchair, en suite bathroom and views to the front garden. There was also a newborn crib for Sofia "Make yourself at home. There are towels in the closet."

"You bought this for Sofia?" Chloe asked putting Sofia down on her crib. At the end, she still had a broken arm.

"Oh, no, no." Beca seemed uncomfortable and scratched the back of her head "Nina, she has a son… but he's a big boy now, he's in Harvard. So he won't be around for a few days more, when he comes back for the holidays." Stacie laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Stacie smiled sarcastically at Beca, who looked like a trapped dog "You have a kid?"

"No." Beca said, seemingly remembering she was the host and the one with 'the pants on' "My wife had a baby boy before she was with me. And yeah, I love him as if he was my own son, and he calls me mom. Do you have a problem with that?" Stacie seemed chickened out by the sudden regain of power of Beca, and looked down "I thought so." Softening her voice and expression, she looked at Chloe, who had sat on the bed looking at them quite astonished "If you need anything Chloe, just call me. My number is next to the house phone downstairs, in the living room… I gotta go to work, I'll be back in a couple hours. Like if this was your house, alright?"

Chloe nodded and Beca nodded too, leaving the room not without fulminating Stacie with her eyes first. Stacie sat next to Chloe.

"One can't have fun anymore…" Stacie murmured once Beca left. Chloe sighed and got up.

"You heard her, let's make ourselves at home, shall we?" Chloe said.

After they accommodated all of their belongings -Stacie had brought many of Chloe's things from Stacie's apartment in New York City to London- in the room, and Sofia had been breastfeed and was sleeping content, both Chloe and Stacie's stomachs were growling, so they went for a sneak, since it was still too early for dinner. While Stacie prepared some cheese, Chloe walked around the room with Sofia asleep against her chest, snuggled into a tiny blanket.

Her eyes dared around the living room, there were photos here and there and Chloe was too curious to avoid staring at them intently. One showed the wedding. And Beca was so freaking beautiful, with that long dress, so happy next to Nina, kissing her cheek as they danced… who would've thought, the Beca Chloe knew didn't dance. Although maybe Chloe didn't even know her after all. Then it was a baby, their son. He was a cute blond boy with chubby cheeks and a big smile, with dimples, like Nina, next to another of a young man, dirty blonde short hair, slight beard, and pretty handsome appearance. And then there were some pics of the couple when they were younger, and Chloe's attention drifted to one at Beca's childhood house of two kids eating ice cream, Beca and Nina. She felt a pinch in her chest knowing she had no right to be mad, that Nina came first and had Beca for much longer than she did.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Stacie commented entering the room with a tray that she left on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa with two glasses of juice and Chloe sat next to her, taking the one Stacie offered her "Mitchell has all this life that we don't know a thing about, even after we were together in Barden University." Chloe nodded slowly, drinking from her juice "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Chloe said, caringly stroking the back of Sofia's head "It's a lot to take in, but I'm okay."

"Don't you feel things for her anymore?" Stacie asked stroking one of Chloe's knees with one hand while the redhead took another sip from her glass. Chloe looked at her and then down to Sofia, and sighed, taking a piece of cheese from a plate that was on the tray.

"I thought I didn't… I thought she was just one part of my past, someone I would always care for but someone I also hate and can't just befriend… but now seeing her here… waking up and seeing her there with the same shirt for days and not leaving me…" Chloe shrugged and sighed again. Then she seemed to sack up and she got up, putting the cheese into her mouth "But it doesn't matter. I'm gonna take a shower, can you watch Sofia in the meantime? And thanks for the food." She said finishing her glass with one long sip of juice.

"Sure." Stacie smiled and accepted Sofia, cuddling her against her chest.

Chloe went up to their bedroom and got things ready to get into the shower of their en suite bathroom. Her mind was overloaded with thoughts as she got into the stream of water, and she closed her eyes supporting her forehead on the tile of the walls, that was fresh and felt great against her skin. She loved Beca. She was utterly in love with Beca, even after all these years, while the brunette had just started over, and Chloe's heart ached just to think that they would never be a thing, that there wouldn't be another chance, that they were over, definitely over, and Chloe would have to recompose her love life -she hadn't stopped believing in love- with someone else and with a baby girl, while seeing Beca march away with someone else, and with a son. Beca already had everything and was living the life. She was clearly successful thanks to the job she loved the most in the world, married to a woman equally successful as a surgeon, and they lived in a dreamy house and had a son together that seemed quite great, studying at Harvard no less, so he was just as successful as his mothers. It was just so much to take.

Chloe shook her head and rubbed her bruises, that were now fainting, with soap, trying not to think so much and save herself a headache. Her nurse had said that sometimes focusing in just one thing at a time helped, so she decided to do that. She could focus in her baby girl. Her beautiful Sofia.

When she got out of the shower, it had already been three quarters of hour of her being in there, and it was a miracle that Stacie hadn't burst in already. She took a few more minutes to dry and get dressed, and got down hearing voices, but she smiled when she saw it was just Stacie talking with Sofia, and she could hear them from the stairs.

"…yes you are, such a pretty girl." Stacie giggled while talking to Sofia "You know, you have the strongest mother on Earth, and she's gonna make sure that you're the happiest kid on Earth and she's gonna take such good care of you and make sure you're happy for the rest of your life. She won't mind if you're transgender, bisexual, lesbian, if you become a Muslim or a Jewish, if you marry someone black or if you don't like marriage. She will always love you regardless." Chloe smiled, paralyzed at the stairs, with a foot in the air suspended over the next step, and nodding for herself "Sofia, you gotta support your mama too, okay? You have to be good for her and strong for her too, help her out a little bit okay? Because even thought your mom has a lot of people like me in her life to make sure you two are well taken care of and happy, you're the one person she cares the most for in the world, and that means, you are the one with the most power to hurt her beyond repair. And you know what they say, a great power requires a lot of responsibility."

"Okay, stop boring my daughter." Chloe giggled walking behind the sofa and putting her hands on Stacie's shoulders. Her friend smiled looking at her and Chloe pressed her lips against her cheek "Thank you." Stacie shrugged and looked at Sofia, who was very much awake in her arms, looking surprised.

"Look who's here Sofia! Mama!" Stacie grinned as she lifted the baby up to Chloe's arms and Chloe's smile widened as she held Sofia close to her, nuzzling her nose against Sofia's hair, and kissing her all over.

"Thanks, Stacie." Chloe said looking at her best friend in the world. They had been friends forever, since Elementary School, through High School and Barden, always them together.

"You're welcome." Stacie shrugged and got up, stirring her arms and contemplating the living room with genuine curiosity.

"No, I mean it." Chloe stressed the word 'mean' and Stacie looked at her "You came all the way here, you took Sofia as if she was your own baby, never left her side, you were always there, and you've been here all the time and you're even moving in with me to this house… and I honestly don't know…" she was getting too emotional and speechless and Stacie shook her head and went to hug Chloe being careful with Sofia, who was in the middle between the two of them. Stacie kissed Chloe's forehead and hugged her lovingly.

"It's okay. You two are my family and you know I would do anything for you. For the two of you. I love you girls, and I am never going to leave you alone, I'm always going to be right behind you to guard your back and protect you. It's what sisters do, isn't it?" Stacie smiled while Chloe took a deep breath to recollect herself.

"This house… these walls…" Chloe whispered "It feels so strange. Like getting into something private and sacred, like we were…"

"Some invasive illness?" Stacie nodded "I know. But we'll make this our home too."

They hugged each other for a while, Sofia happy with the warmth of the embrace, until after a few minutes of comfortable silence Chloe spoke up.

"Hey, what do you think if we make this family dinner as a thank you?" Chloe suggested and Stacie smiled and nodded.

"Well I think I'm hungry and this house could use some food smell!"

Dinner was ready right in time for Beca and Nina to come into the house, and the surprise was greeted with smiles.

"Wow, this house hadn't smelled this good in a long time!" Nina grinned from ear to ear entering the kitchen and pulling from Beca's hand, and Chloe and Stacie smiled at them, busy against the counter. Stacie held baby Sofia against her chest with one of those bags for babies.

"Yeah, smells nice." Beca approved with a nod "Thank you girls."

"You're welcomed." Stacie smiled "It was all idea of pretty redhead here." She smiled at Chloe, who blushed, and Beca raised her eyebrows towards her.

"It was nothing, really." Chloe shrugged "I thought it was the least after all you've done for us."

"Aw, thanks Chloe. With guests like this I would volunteer to be a host more often." Nina smiled satisfied "So I guess you've been feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better" Chloe nodded "Showered by myself and everything." Nina nodded.

"Well, give me a moment to wash my hands and I'll help out setting the table at least."

"Yeah, I better set the table too, you don't want me working in this tramp." Beca gestured to the kitchen and Nina laughed both leaving the kitchen. Chloe felt some emptiness in her chest and some incredibly sadness take over her at that inside joke that she couldn't get and wondered if she wasn't really an invasive illness.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I know it's been a couple weeks, but here you have it. I love this chapter and not only because it wrote itself in just a few hours. Thanks for the support!_

* * *

 **5\. Feelings.**

The house was rarely empty. Stacie was there with Chloe almost constantly, except the few times they decided to go out with little Sofia, but since they had a fabulous garden many times they just went there instead of the streets; Nina was always home for breakfast and dinner, but most of the day she was out working at the hospital, except for the weekends, when she was usually home, unless there was some big emergency to worry about; and Beca was usually home. Chloe had the slight suspicion that Beca didn't work home so much when Chloe wasn't there but only since she moved in with them, but now she was home, truth be told she was usually in her home studio with the door closed, which Chloe thought it was because she felt awkward around her and Stacie, but still wanted to be close enough in case something happened or she was needed -she never took more than a minute to appear if they called her from any part of the house for any reason- and she only left the house sometimes, for important things only. Apart from them, sometimes the cleaning service or the garden would come around, and the eldest of the cleaning team, a man in his late sixties, sometimes made a joking comment about how Beca got so immersed in her work she forgot cleaning and, sometimes, eating, so from time to time since that moment, Chloe went and knocked to make sure Beca had a sandwich or something every bunch of hours.

It was a Friday and Chloe and Stacie were just chit-chatting in the garden when Beca appeared walking quickly in their direction.

"Hi" Beca said between nervous and awkward. Chloe smiled with Sofia in her arms, who instantly moved her attention from Stacie's games, to the voice she knew but barely heard.

"Hi!" Stacie smirked.

"Uh, listen girls, my son, he's coming from Harvard today, for the holidays." Beca announced "He'll be with us for a couple weeks, then he'll go around on his own fun." She smiled awkwardly and Chloe nodded with her lips pressed together and curved in a smile "So anyway, I'm gonna go pick him up from the airport right now, Nina will come here around seven and we'll go out for dinner somewhere nice, all six of us, if that's alright with you?" Stacie and Chloe looked at each other for a second and, like if they had had some kind of silent conversation, they both nodded.

"That would be great." Chloe nodded "Plus, Sofia here knows how to behave already, she'll probably be sleeping and won't bother anyone."

"Oh" Beca smiled and waved like if she was trying to kill a fly that just went to her nose "Don't worry about that! I mean, she's a baby, she's allowed to make some very welcomed noise." She smiled staring at Sofia for a little too long "Okay, well, have fun ladies. I'll be back in an hour or so, depending on traffic." Beca waved and left.

Sofia was growing up just fine. She was a month and a bit more old and she was a happy, healthy little girl. She was a lot like Chloe, slept like if not even a thunder could ever bother her, cried if she woke up alone or was hungry or well, the typical baby needs, ate a lot -which always knocked her out instantly- and when she was awake, she was energetic and playful, as much as a kid so little and which such limited movement could play. But she loved music and noise in general, and if there wasn't noise enough for her liking she made it.

"We're here!" Beca announced entering the house, two hours later. Chloe, with Sofia in her arms, and Stacie, that had moved to the kitchen, immediately moved to greet Beca and her son home "Hi!" Beca smiled at them in the entryway, wheeling a big suitcase to one side and leaving a big handbag on the floor next to her. Behind her, a smiling handsome bag carried a big backpack, like the ones used for camping, and a briefcase. He was as tall as Chloe, had a slight beard, short dirty blonde hair, green eyes just like Nina's staring at them "So, this is my son Bastian and boy these are…"

"Chloe, Stacie and little Sofia." Bastian completed with a smile and Beca nodded. He reached a hand to shake theirs "Nice to meet you, my moms have told me so much about you. Hi pretty girl!" he playfully stroke Sofia's cheek.

"Is great to finally meet you too." Chloe said sincerely. Bastian was for sure, not older than twenty, but he looked older, although he had something childish in his face, like soft eyes and a soft smile.

"Harvard boy, right?" Stacie commented, and Bastian nodded proudly.

"Damn right!" Bastian turned to look at her shorter mom "Mom, I'm gonna have a shower and put my things up to my bedroom alright?"

"Awesome." Beca smiled at him and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up his bags and briefcase and going upstairs "I'll bring the suitcase. Well, introductions done" she looked at the women "I'm gonna help this boy out. Shout my name if Nina comes okay?"

"Sure" Stacie said with maybe too much enthusiasm.

A few hours later they were all at a family place having dinner comfortably, and they were all having a really good time. They had heard Bastian's funny university adventures and complimented his good marks and Chloe could say she wasn't bored, and Sofia was enjoying the noise by sleeping comfortably in her buggy.

"Excuse me Bastian, what did you say you were studying?" Stacie was asking.

"Architecture." Bastian smiled kindly "It's nice mostly, very artistic."

"He's an innovator, wants to change the views of the world from space." Nina added proudly, making her son laugh.

"If only I could make airports change a little!" he lamented "I swear, since the accident the airports are impossible. Between their usual maze like architecture and all the time they spend making last minute checks on the planes, it took me more than other years to make it here."

"Well, is good that at least somebody is making sure planes are safer." Nina said.

"Yeah, at least there's that. Makes you feel safer when flying, although a lot of people in my plane were whispering all scared, there were some turbulences and this guy had a panic attack, poor man." Bastian drank from his glass "Talking about the accident, is it known yet why that motor exploded?"

"I haven't paid much attention to news, to be honest." Chloe admitted, realizing that raising Sofia had occupied most of her time.

"Beca's the best informed." Nina commented looking at her wife, who was gulping her food and nodding.

"Yeah, they said one of the pieces of the motor, that's very important for its work, failed. The motor warmed up a whole lot more than it should have, and failed, so it exploded. They said the usual revision was dated for a couple days after the accident, so technically the plane flew without all the revisions in order." Beca explained. Chloe wondered how was it that Beca was so informed, when, as far as Chloe knew, Chloe always had been somewhat allergic to news, saying that they were 'always bad, because all people wants is the morbidity of them'.

"So are people suing the company?" Stacie asked.

"No need. A judge is already in the process of establishing some economic compensation to the victims or, if they're deceased, their families. But first they want to finish making sure the plane staff didn't make a failure or something." Beca explained "It'll take a couple weeks or so. Our family lawyer is already following it to serve you when needed." Beca added looking at Chloe.

"Wait, your lawyer?" Chloe raised her eyebrows "Becs I appreciate it, truly, but you guys have done so much for us, I can pay my own lawyer."

"Don't worry about that Chlo, is already sorted out, alright? That way you can go to Canada and the lawyer will be here to make sure everything is in order." Beca brushed it off "It's no bother for us, plus, after all the least I own you is this."

"You don't owe me anything, Beca. Really, nothing at all."

"Look" Beca was a bit awkward from having this conversation in front of everyone "it makes me feel better, alright? So just let me do it. I don't do it out of feeling obligated or forced or pushed in any way, I know I don't have to do anything, but I want to. I could never live with myself if I let you go through all of this without moving a finger for you. So just let me do it, for me."

"Alright." Chloe nodded after giving it just a little bit of thought.

"By the way, how are Jack and Lucy?" Beca asked about Chloe's parents "Long time no see."

"They're fine, my dad grew a vegetable garden and my mom is still painting." Chloe answered with a little smile "Called them this morning. They can't wait for us to go back to Canada, but they're okay. Oh, I just remembered! They told me you should call them someday."

"Aw, I will." Beca nodded with a tiny smile. It seemed for a moment like the world around them didn't matter. Of course other conversations were happening in the table, but they weren't paying much attention to what the others did.

"How are your parents, by the way?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my dad isn't working at the university anymore, he's too old. But he devotes his time to travel and stuff, in fact he'll be visiting soon." Beca answered and Chloe grinned remembering how much Martin Mitchell always loved traveling.

"Yeah?" Bastian smiled getting his hopes up "Haven't seen him in forever!"

"And Andrea?" Chloe inquired. Then Beca lowered her gaze, Bastian's smile vanished, and Nina seemed awkward "Oh God, what happened to her? Did she divorce your dad?"

"Oh, no, no." Beca smiled a little and looked at her again "She died. A year ago, actually." Chloe's eyes widened in shock and she and Stacie exchanged shocked and worried glances. The Mitchells had always been really close to Chloe and had always been there when she needed parents and hers were too far away in Canada, despite how often the Beales visited, reason why Beca was so close to the Beales too. But Chloe had physically lived with the Mitchells. When Beca left, she stayed with them for a couple weeks, too heartbroken to do nothing else. When she had contemporary literature's exams, Martin, her professor, would always help her out a bit, and Andrea would give her tasks to keep her mind entertained, and have all kinds of girl talks with her. She had always been a very kind, wonderful woman. The three of them had been in close contact for ages, but then they had drifted apart a little, because they reminded Chloe too much of Beca.

"What happened?" Chloe asked. Beca breathed out.

"She had a couple problems" Beca shrugged, and Chloe could see she said it with certain anger "She was smoking far too much and drank far too much, my dad said she got into some age crisis and got some university friends and wanted to live like a person thirty years younger, her body couldn't take it." Beca explained "It was weird, to be honest. But I don't know, I wasn't there that much to know. My dad called me telling me how rebel she was being and I flew right away, she was acting like not even I ever did as a teenager, and I asked what the hell was she thinking but I don't know, she had an age crisis or something. She didn't care if everything was fine, if her marriage was good, if her family was okay, she just keep saying that she wasn't that old. The woman was seventy two. She was that old." She clarified and rolled her eyes "I was there for a month or so, tried to get her back to normal, but I think she had depression. I think her life didn't seem appealing any more, and I kind of get it. She didn't have a job, all she did was take care of the garden and little more, since my dad helped a lot in the house and she didn't have to do that much. She was bored of her own life and felt like it didn't have much purpose, and well, when she has a daughter as adventurous as I've been who dared to move to England, and a grandchild has adventurous as Bastian studying so far away from family… I guess she got depressed, she was crying and saying things like she had wasted her life, that her life had no purpose anymore, and it didn't matter what the hell anyone ever told her, and believe me we tried. She made some teenage friends who thought she was a cool old lady, took advantage of her and she let them, cause it made her feel adventurous. You know, she'd buy them drugs, and not just weed, I caught my mom high as fuck."

"Shit…" Chloe whispered, and Beca nodded.

"Yep." Beca popped the 'p' "It got out of control. I tried everything to get her out of it but they made her happy. So I went to the guys, made them pee their pants, and I left thinking it was over. Apparently my mom had her ways, got super high with drugs and died. My dad called me pretty soon after I came back saying she had been found dead on the streets and an investigation concluded she got super high, so that's what we know. But well, she was so fucking depressed I guess it was a matter of time." She shrugged.

"That's horrible." Stacie whispered.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Beca, had I known…" Chloe started, and Beca smiled shaking her head.

"I didn't call you because first, there was nothing you could've done, and secondly, I thought I would be even a bigger jerk for calling you all sad when… well. It wasn't okay for me. And it's okay, really, it's been a year already."

"I would've tried to talk to her." Chloe said sadly.

"Believe me, she had lost her mind. I made her go to therapy, support groups, everything I thought of, and nothing worked. She didn't want to be helped either." Beca commented "Don't feel responsible, I know that stage. Look, she was an old woman, perfectly responsible of herself, she sank alone. Yeah, it's sad, yeah, maybe she just needed one more push, but torturing ourselves thinking what we could've done is worthless. At least she died doing what she wanted, like she did all her life."

"I guess." Chloe shrugged "So Martin's coming? Will I get to see him?" she tried to change topics.

"Hell yeah, he's coming next week isn't it?" Nina looked at Beca for confirmation, and the brunette smiled and nodded.

"He is."

"Can't wait, the old man has been emailing me pictures of his trips but I wanna hear it all in person." Bastian said excitedly.

Later that night, Chloe heard Sofia crying softly and woke up. In the darkness, she saw a figure next to her crib and her heart stopped beating for the moment she took in turning the lamp on and realizing the figure was just Beca, in her pajamas, picking Sofia up from the crib and trying to soothe her. When she saw the light on, Beca turned and smiled at Chloe.

"Relax, go back to sleep, I'll take this." Beca whispered confident.

"But…"

"To sleep." Beca whispered, leaving the room with Sofia in her arms. It wasn't long until Chloe heard Sofia shut up and, curious as to how had Beca done it for Sofia to go silent so fast, got up to investigate.

She saw the light under the door of Beca's home studio on, and opened the door slightly, just enough to peek. Soft music was sounding, one of Beca's mixes but a very soft one, like one of ballads or something, and Chloe almost teared up grinning shamelessly at the sight. Beca was holding Sofia close to her chest, singing with the music very softly, and the baby was falling asleep again. Beca looked up and saw Chloe.

"Rebeca Mitchell; the baby whisperer" Chloe whispered trying not to wake Sofia up, although Sofia only needed some noise. Beca, then, grinned.

 **Please leave reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Interesting chapter, things are getting complicated for Beca! Next chapter will be up in 5 reviews, since the feedback is being so little. Thanks combixgirl!_

* * *

 **6\. War of hearts.**

They were all having breakfast one day in the kitchen, when they heard yelling from upstairs. Chloe and Stacie stopped eating and looked up to the ceiling, frowning. It was the weekend, which meant Nina was home, and her voice could be heard from upstairs, along with Beca's. It was weird for Chloe, who was used to Beca being more passive aggressive in fights than actually participating as she could hear her participate, although she couldn't pick up what they were talking about.

"Aw, they fight like old people." Bastian commented with a bittersweet smile "I wonder what it's about this time."

"Do they fight frequently?" Stacie asked.

"When I lived here, maybe a couple times per month. But it usually is for the same stuff, they just never really fix it. Like maybe mom is too independent, or momma has some super sophisticated even of those mom hates and wants us to go…" he rolled his eyes "sometimes they spend months without a single argument but when there's a big one, sometimes it's almost entertaining."

Any baby would probably be quite altered by the fight, that was escalating quickly, but Sofia seemed to really find comfort in the noise and didn't even look up like the rest. However, the fight ended quickly, and shortly after Beca came into the kitchen, looking a bit frustrated, but calm.

"Sorry about that." She apologized sitting for breakfast.

"Is everything alright?" Bastian asked and Beca nodded eating her eggs.

"All good, nothing to worry about. Just normal arguments of wives." Beca assured.

However, Chloe noticed for the entire weekend Beca barely looked at Nina and Nina looked preoccupied about it, but didn't seem to give it too much importance. Finally, when on Monday Nina went to work and Bastian went shopping, she asked Stacie if she could take Sofia to the park near the house so she could 'breathe some fresh air' while Chloe rested, and once the house fell in silence, she went looking for Beca, who she knew was somewhere in the house. It wasn't so hard to find her, as she was in her studio, sitting leaning forward with hands intertwined and her chin on them, staring at her laptop without really doing nothing but think in her own things.

"Knock knock" Chloe joked opening the door a little to wake Beca up. Beca smiled looking at Chloe and pointed to another chair with a hand, removing her headphones and shutting the laptop down. Chloe realized Beca was in her pajamas, barefoot, and the brunette sat with her legs crossed on the chair. Chloe faced her sitting on a chair next to her "What are you doing?"

"Same old, mixes." Beca shrugged "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am resting." Chloe pointed out, and Beca smirked nodding "So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Beca inquired like if she didn't know.

"Come on Becs. Nina and you have been super distant all weekend since that fight, I didn't even have to put a hand over Sofia's eyes when she left this morning." She added the last to break the ice a little, and Beca side smiled a bit, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Chloe frowned and put a hand softly on Beca's knee. She looked up and unexpectedly hugged Chloe, who, even though it surprised her, hugged her back "Hey…"

"She doesn't get it, Chlo. And it makes me think that maybe I'm mistaken."

"What is it that she doesn't get honey?" Chloe asked sweetly, and Beca leaned back to face her, but kept herself close. Beca's chair faced Chloe's, and their legs hung forward, their knees touching, and as they both leant forward, Beca looking down with her hands between her legs, Chloe's forehead pressed against Beca's upper forehead and her hands rubbed Beca's forearms softly.

"Anything. She thinks you being here is me not moving on from my past, she thinks I'm more hurt by my mom's death than I show, which maybe is true but doesn't give her the right to talk about my feelings like if she knew them better than me when I've already opened up to her a lot, and then, she's never here, like never, what you see now? That's the usual, I barely see her, and then she's all come with me to this or that even super snob for super snob people that she knows I'm not comfortable with, and then criticizes every event of DJS and musicians that I ask her to come with me to, saying they're just a bunch of hipsters, like if it was a bad thing." Beca rambled "She acts like she knows everything and knows nothing, and she won't stop judging everything!"

Chloe nodded against Beca's head and pulled apart.

"Well, have you tried to explain things to her?" Chloe asked "Tell her how you feel?"

"I have tried everything." Beca whispered "I think we just… we need to reconnect or something. You know, when people just know what each other wants without having to have a conversation about it, because they connect. Like… like how you know what Sofia wants or I know when you feel like tea." Beca smirked a little and Chloe smiled "It's so weird to be talking about this stuff with you…"

"Not at all" Chloe whispered, pushing Beca's chin up with a finger "I'm sorry your mom made all the wrong decisions." Beca shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna make a wrong decision too. But I think it may actually be a good one?" Beca whispered. Chloe raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I guess you'll only know if you make it." Chloe suggested. Beca nodded, moved forward, and Chloe's eyes snapped open in surprise when she felt Beca's lips on her. Beca was kissing her. On the lips. It was barely there, Beca's lips pressed softly against hers, but it was a kiss, although Beca was obviously trying not to rush or be invasive, keeping herself in touch. Chloe's eyes closed thinking of how wrong that was, but when Beca's tongue rubbed softly against the line between her lips, Chloe's track of thought vanished, and next thing she knew, she was sitting on Beca's lap and they were heavily making out, their hands all over each other.

They didn't hear the main door of the house open, but fortunately Chloe heard it when Nina yelled from downstairs Beca's name in interrogation tone, and pulled back quickly.

"Shit." Beca whispered getting up and looking at Chloe in panic "Shit!"

"Shh… don't make a noise. Look, go to the bathroom and shower, I'll go downstairs and win you some time." Chloe said, and then heard Nina's steps in the stairs "Fuck, run!" Beca moved super fast, and Chloe walked fast behind her, both going as fast as they could trying not to make noise with the heels of their bare feet against the wooden floor. Nina was just starting to climb the stairs so it gave Beca time to get into the shower, and Chloe got into her own bed.

Once she heard Nina's steps outside the door, in the corridor, she got out of bed, and put her best sleeping face while faking a yawn and stirring, getting out of the bedroom. She opened her eyes slowly in the corridor and raised her eyebrows when she saw Nina, who looked at her.

"Chloe, sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Oh, don't worry, I was already sleeping too much. You see, Bastian decided to go shopping and Beca was all focused in the studio, so I asked Stacie to give Sofia a walk, keep her entertained so I could rest a bit… and girl, time flies, how long have I been asleep?" Nina nodded and checked her watch.

"It's almost eleven." Nina said.

"Shit, that's a bit late isn't it? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I couldn't focus at work… decided to come check on Beca." She pointed to the bathroom door with her thumb "Is she in there?"

"Unless a ghost has decided to shower…" Chloe smiled jokingly "You know what? Let's let her relax a bit, she probably needs the shower to relieve editing tensions, and you don't wanna talk with her when she's tense." Chloe motioned for her own shoulders referring to the shoulder muscles tensing up with the position Beca got when making mixes.

"Yeah… I guess…" Nina murmured, but Chloe felt like her lies needed reinforcement.

"You know what? I think I heard her pacing before, she seemed frustrated. I guess that's why she took the shower… well, she shouldn't be taking much time, let's go downstairs and I'll make us some tea?" she suggested.

"Good idea." Nina nodded and they walked downstairs "You know what's weird? I didn't hear the shower start until I had almost climbed all the stairs."

"Maybe she started it then." Chloe suggested "You know, the typical thing, you go to the toilet, and then take a shower. I bet she was so focused in her own thoughts she didn't hear you coming."

"You seem to know her very well." Nina commented as Chloe prepared the tea, both of them in the kitchen.

"Oh, well, I do. At least I used to." Chloe shrugged "We were always two of those people that don't need much time of knowing each other to really know each other, you know? I mean, we've always had it easy to understand each other, it just comes with people." She spoke distractedly as she kept an eye on the teapot "But you guys are married! That's amazing. I never thought she was the marriage kind of girl, so you sure must mean a lot to her."

"I guess." Nina nodded. She was going to say something more, but then Beca entered the kitchen, drying her hair with one towel, and already dressed up "Hi, babe!"

"Hi." Beca said dryly "What are you doing here?"

"Left work. I wanted to talk with you. Chloe, would you m…?"

"No." Beca interrupted standing next to Chloe "Thanks for the tea Chloe, can you put me a cup too?" Chloe smiled and nodded. Beca looked at Nina "We've spoken enough Nina, and it's always about the same things! We talk calmly, we argue, we fight, and it's always about the same. You know, maybe you'd understand things better if you weren't always at the hospital."

"Let me make it up to you. Let's go dinner, you and I alone, have a date night tonight?" Nina suggested, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. Chloe distracted herself with the tea and went to the living room after serving her own cup. After a while, Chloe heard the door of the house open and close, and Beca sat next to her on the sofa, sighing deeply.

"She's back to work and apparently I have a date tonight." Beca murmured.

"You don't seem very excited about it." Chloe commented. It hurt her that they had kissed only to Beca to still go with Nina but she understood it, they were in love and what happened with Chloe meant nothing to Beca, it was just something typical of 'the heat of the moment' and nothing else. It stung, but she had long ago assumed nothing would ever happen between her and Beca, the love of her life.

"Well… I kissed you, my marriage is physically crumbling and I still have a desire to fix it deep enough to accept a date night with a woman I've just cheated on. Not my ideal situation." Beca said in a low voice. It broke Chloe's heart to be rejected, but even more it did to see Beca struggle with something.

"Look Beca, I get it. I was just a mistake, it's o…"

"No! you were never a mistake!" Beca argued "If anything, I made the mistake of leaving you. Chlo, my feelings for you never went away." Beca stared at Chloe with hurt eyes "Look, I'm not gonna lie, I love Nina, I do. But it's just not the same. I had to learn to love her, to move on from you, accept that you'd never want me back after what I did and yeah, at least I should've tried on you before, but I was far too ashamed of myself. Nina is great. But it always feels like there's something missing. Like I'm sleeping with my best friend and yeah, she gives me things no one else will ever do, but it's like if our souls didn't connect as greatly and yours and mine. Our connection Chlo, comes effortlessly, even after all these years. With her? I never know exactly how to behave, or can't read her as well… and yeah I care deeply about her. And I hate that I know I've got to leave her. I don't wanna lose Bastian either. But it feels like what I have with her is more platonic… like a really close best friend. I just pushed inside the coffin how greatly everything felt with you, and how easy and complete… but now it's back and I can't hide it again. I love you, Chlo. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to realize we're meant to be, that how it is with you, what I have with you, is never gonna happen with no one else, and I don't wanna lose you again. You could've died, between all cities in the world you ended up exactly under my wife's hands, and everything happens for a reason. We deserve a second chance Chlo." Beca had taken Chloe's hand at some point during the confession and Chloe's eyebrows raised a little, surprised. She wanted to tell her that she loved her too, that she always did, but she was afraid. Beca was the first person she ever told she was in love with her, and it broke her heart, and she didn't feel like letting anybody in again yet.

"Bec… this is really amazing, and I do want to give us a shoot but… a lot is happening and too fast, so let's just slow down. And you gotta figure out what are you gonna do with Nina."

"I'm gonna leave her. Tonight."

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay I'm sorry for the delay, but the reviews have been disappointing and I just started classes again ;D bye holidays…_

* * *

 **7\. Everything's changing.**

It was around four in the morning that Chloe woke up with a bit of ache where her wounds had been and hearing the master bedroom's door shut close pretty roughly. She stirred, her heart beating painfully in her chest knowing the marriage had broken, and looked anxiously at the crib where Sofia rested peacefully. The baby just had no idea of how her world was crumbling. Chloe was pretty certain Nina would figure out very fast Beca loved her, and then kick them out of her house. The cheater was never able to keep the house, judges hate cheaters.

She tried to be quiet as she left her bedroom and walked downstairs, where she found Beca already in her underwear, with a blanket that was almost always over the back of the sofa, over her body, while she lied awake on the sofa. Beca smiled at her when she saw her.

"I was gonna crawl into your bed for a cuddle, I may confess" Beca whispered, and in the slurring of her words and the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table Chloe deduced the brunette was drunk "then I thought Nina would kick my fine ass."

"I assume it went terribly?" Chloe asked, sitting on the sofa and putting Beca's feet on her lap. Beca nodded.

"Yup." Beca said "I told her I would always love her, but I felt like it wasn't the same as when we just got married, that I saw her more as my best friend, and less as my lover, my partner. I assured her I care deeply about her and I think we should just be best friends, that we don't work as well as a married couple, and that she deserved someone who worked better with her, that we just have changed with the years and don't connect as good anymore." Beca explained "She asked me if I had feelings for someone else. If it was you. And I told her I wasn't gonna lie to her. That my feelings for you never went anywhere, just got pushed under what I had for her. She was really angry, but I think she just needs time. She cried a whole of a lot and I went with her on a walk, did my best to reassure her she really is my best friend and I hate causing her so much pain, and that I never want to stop being in hers and Bastian's life, being his mom."

"I see… I think you gave your best work, Becs." Chloe assured "She just needs time. And I need to find another home because she's gonna kick us out." Beca shook her head.

"She won't. Once she calmed down I told her it was always me. That you never tried anything with me, that you had respected boundaries and marriage and Sofia and you aren't to blame. She can't help but hate you a little for being the one I want, but she promised she'd be civil and wouldn't kick you out. That you're still her patient and will treat you with the same care and respect."

"I hope so… thanks for talking that out with her Becs…" she side smiled and squeezed Beca's feet. Beca curved her lips into a bittersweet smile "Now that you mention Sofia… Don't you mind her?" she asked nervously. The whole time they were speaking low so as not to bother anyone.

"Mind? Chlo, I love Sofia." Beca smirked "I really do. And if you don't mind I have a son, then I for sure embrace Sofia in the package. Whatever comes along with you I'm in." Chloe grinned.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Chloe whispered even lower.

"Just give me a few days to sign the divorce papers. As you said, we should do this slower. And properly." Chloe nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Chloe pressed her lips into a tiny smile and stood up, putting Beca's feet back on the sofa.

"Good night beautiful." Beca smiled at her, getting comfortable on the sofa to sleep.

"Good night." Chloe looked at the other woman for a bit, and then leant forward, and pressed her lips to Beca's forehead "Rest." Beca nodded, and Chloe went upstairs.

She opened the door of her bedroom and, as she closed it behind her and walked towards her bed, she smiled. The person she had always wanted, loved, the one that had made her suffer so damn much, still loved her. And not only that, but she wanted her.

In the morning, Chloe told Stacie everything and, ignoring Stacie's expressions of surprise and squeals, got ready for a day that promised to be harsh.

"Just be careful Chloe. Don't let her hurt you again okay?" Stacie said over worried while Chloe gave Sofia her breakfast.

"I know." Chloe nodded nervously. Then, yelling from downstairs made them look up and, the second Sofia was back to sleep in her crib, they ran downstairs.

To their surprise, Beca was sitting on the sofa looking down, Nina sitting on the other sofa, and Bastian was pacing around the living room yelling, presumably, at Beca. They were all in their pajamas and Nina looked like she hadn't slept a thing. Stacie and Chloe stood there.

"…I don't get it mom, are you gonna leave us now? What? Isn't momma enough? You need bigger boobs, ass?" Bastian made a pause to breathe "Or is it just that you are fucking stupid?" Bastian yelled on Beca's face. Beca finally seemed to have enough and got up.

"Bastian, shut that filthy mouth up." Beca said coldly. Bastian, surprised, obeyed "I love your mother. But I feel she's not my one, and I'm not hers, like there's something missing. You're twenty, you may have had your girls, but you know nothing about this, Bastian, and even less about marriage." Beca said simply "And I love you too. Your momma is perfect the way she is, she doesn't need to change a thing and I'm not leaving her because she isn't enough. I'm leaving her because I've realized I see her as my best friend, but not as a lover. And I can't change or explain the way I feel, alright? But it seems unfair to me to stay with her when she could be clicking better with someone else. And I'm still gonna be your mom, your momma and I already sorted that part out, and I'm always gonna love you both and care deeply about this family, alright?"

Bastian, defeated, just sat next to Nina and wrapped an arm around her shoulders lovingly. Beca sighed and knelt in front of Nina, rubbing her knees softly. Chloe pushed Stacie back upstairs to give them some privacy, and she observed quietly from the top of the stairs. Nina was crying on Beca's shoulders and the brunette was whispering words of comfort and hugging her tightly. Chloe felt a knot on her stomach knowing how much it hurt to lose the one you love. And even more if your story was as long as Beca and Nina's was.

They counted half an hour and went back downstairs, to have breakfast. Nina had left to work, Bastian wasn't in the house either, and Beca was alone giving some sips to a coffee mug.

"Hi." Chloe sat next to Beca with her own coffee -Beca had made for everyone- and put an arm around Beca's shoulders. Beca smiled and supported her head on Chloe's shoulders. Stacie sat close.

"Well Mitchell, you should come to Canada too." Stacie joked and Beca giggled softly. Chloe smiled hugging the brunette closer and kissed her forehead.

"Feels like shit doesn't it?" Chloe whispered kindly.

"Kinda." Beca answered "Although they must be feeling ten times worse."

"You know, actually, Stacie's idea isn't that bad." Chloe commented suddenly, looking at Stacie, who raised her eyebrows surprised "I'm tons better, Sofia is alright, I should go back to Canada. London is nice, but not my place, and Nina could sure be thankful about us leaving already. You should come too, Becs. What are you gonna do, stay here? You gotta move out anyway." Beca grimaced a little and sighed.

"Chloe, my job's here." Beca reminded her.

"Come on Becs, you can perfectly well work from home." Stacie said "You send them your jobs, and skype allows online meetings."

Beca seemed to think about it for a while.

"But what about Bastian? British Columbia is hella far away from him…"

"Becs, your son lives in Harvard most of the year, what's the difference? Now he can come travel to Canada every time he feels like it and stays for as long as he wants." Chloe suggested. After a few seconds, Beca nodded.

"Alright. Let's go to frigging Canada." Beca rolled her eyes and smiled.

As days passed by, things at the house got softer and better, and Bastian seemed to have forgiven Beca after one weekend they spent outside, just the two of them, and by the time they came back Bastian was laughing with her again. Nina also seemed slightly more in peace with it, but Chloe still avoided being in the same room than she was alone.

One afternoon Chloe was sitting on the garden grass with Sofia on her lap. Stacie had gone shopping and Chloe had decided Sofia needed some fresh air, and since the garden was so big and so pretty, she decided Sofia would be alright there. The garden had a bunch of trees, flowers, bushes, and also, Chloe's favorite thing, a pond filled with colorful carps.

"Look Sof, it's so big!" Chloe grinned seeing how Sofia squealed and moved her limbs quickly when a carp swam closer to them. She wasn't afraid, Chloe could tell, because she did something like a laugh when it happened "You're getting biggie too." Chloe passed a hand lovingly over the little redheaded hair the baby had, and kissed her face lovingly "We'll be going to Canada soon, so you can meet grandma and grandpa. That would be great, don't you think? Yeah."

"Hi." Chloe turned around and saw Nina nervously coming and sitting next to her. Nina smiled removing with her thumb some saliva that was coming down Sofia's mouth "Enjoying the fishes?"

"Yeah, we love them." Chloe answered "Listen, Nina, I'm sorry. I never meant to come and turn your life upside down, and you've been so good to us…"

"Don't worry Chloe." Nina shrugged "I like you and Sofia. You make this house warmer and less quiet, which I love. And you help with the house tasks. What happened between you and Beca, it's not your fault, or hers even, one can't help the way feelings work, no matter how much our brains want to manipulate them."

"I guess." Chloe reached a hand and squeezed Nina's thigh in an affectionate gesture "I really hope you find someone who really connects with you as well as… well, as I feel Beca and I do. Because it feels amazing. It doesn't matter if you date them or not, like, I connect just as well with my mom, and I can tell having a person with whom you just connect so well in your life is always awesome. Regardless of the type of relationship."

"Yeah, it is…" Nina nodded slowly "When it's like souls had already met before." Chloe nodded "I just want her to be with you. I know it has always been you. What we had was special but what you two had… that's beyond special. And she's always gonna be my best friend and I'll care deeply about her but well… things have to fall back in piece. Talking about that, Beca commented she's planning on moving to Canada with you, once we finish the divorce paperwork." Chloe nodded.

"You know, getting a change of air or something." Chloe commented "I'm from Vancouver, my parents have a ranch there, just an hour from the beach. It's an amazing place. And I was thinking in spending a few years with Sofia there, I don't know how long, but you and Bastian are both invited any time. There's space for everyone."

"Thanks Chloe." Nina nodded and stood up "Well, I gotta get up and meet with my lawyer. Tell Beca to give me a call when she wakes up from her nap will you?"

"Sure." Chloe waved her bye with Sofia's little hand.

After a while Chloe decided to just lay on her back over the grass and take a bit of a sunbathe with Sofia on her belly, and soon she heard steps and saw Beca lie down next to her and make some noises to Sofia's entertainment.

"Hi." Beca whispered staring at Chloe "How are you?"

"Great." Chloe answered sincerely "Nina wants you to call her."

"Yeah, she left a note in the kitchen, I already called." Beca said "So you two spoke?"

"A bit, and everything is cool between us."

"Great." Beca kissed Sofia's head "Aren't you cute little thing?" Chloe smiled looking at them. It was all going to be great. After a few moments, she looked at Chloe again "So I called my dad, he decided he shouldn't come while we're in turbulent waters over here. So when we leave, he'll come and see Bastian and Nina for a few days, and then he and Bastian will come to Vancouver to see us a few days, if that's alright."

"Sure, good plan." Chloe nodded with a tiny smile "Everything will be just fine." Chloe assured, squeezing Beca's thigh with one hand, tenderly.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_So, I know it's been long… guess what, life got in the middle. I am abandoning the writing of Pitch Perfect for now (I've written so many bechloe stories it feels like it's time to take a break) and I'm gonna be writing original stuff down in fiction press, but it feels right to first give you all the last few chapters of my uncompleted bechloe stories. Merry Christmas you all._

 **8\. Vancouver.**

It took around a month until Beca and Nina's divorce papers were sign. Beca cried in Chloe's arms that night, and Nina got drunk as hell. But a couple weeks after the paperwork was over, Chloe, Stacie and Beca were packing their bags, and in Beca's case, twelve years of her life.

"I'm gonna miss you." Nina whispered hugging Beca tightly once Beca told her everything was packed. She wasn't gonna carry all her stuff to Vancouver, only a few things. The bigger stuff would be in boxes in Nina's basement -Beca had agreed in giving Nina and Bastian the house- until Beca settled down somewhere and could take her stuff back.

"I'll miss you too." Beca hugged her back. Even if she knew what she had with Chloe could never have happened with Nina, it still hurt to go. She loved the house, the garden, her family, her company, London… it had been twelve years after all. And she was gonna miss it all and leaving it all behind hurt like hell. But she was thirty six, the clock was ticking and she knew she would regret it forever if she let this chance go, plus, it was exciting to get to leave, make things better. It wasn't like Nina and she had issues that could've been fixed through counseling, it was just that no counselor could force Beca to feel things she didn't feel "I'll call you." After a long hug, she pulled back and hugged Bastian tightly "I love you son. Come visit, okay? And make your momma company."

"I will." Bastian smiled hugging her tightly "Good luck. Have a safe trip girls."

To say they were nervous about getting in a plane was an understatement. Nina had to give Chloe some pills so she could sleep through the long flight, but Beca and Stacie were conscious and nervous as hell, trying to keep Sofia calm and happy. Thinking it would make them feel safer, Beca had hired a private jet of her company, but it still felt very nerve-wracking, and Beca heard Stacie pray to all heavens for their lives as the plane accelerated through the road, Chloe already asleep between them. Chloe woke up half an hour before landing, and Sofia slept through most of the flight, and when she was awake she seemed too sleepy to make noise, comfortable in Beca's arms.

"Are we there yet?" Chloe asked waking up and yawning, rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet honey." Stacie answered "But we're in Canada, we'll be landing in around half an hour. Look, you can already spot Vancouver." She said, pointing to the window next to her.

"I'd rather not look." Chloe said. Despite having woken up, she was still sleepy enough to just re-accommodate in the chair and relax with her cheek against Beca's shoulder "Hi Sofia." She whispered kissing the baby's head.

"Did you sleep well?" Beca asked, stroking Chloe's cheek tenderly. Chloe nodded and smiled a little.

"At least if we crash now, we could almost land safely and in Vancouver." Chloe commented jokingly. Beca curved her lips into a tiny smile and moved her hand below Chloe's chin to stroke her cheek tenderly, pressing Chloe's face against her cheek.

"Everything will be okay."

They didn't take much longer to arrive to the airport and land. Jack Beale was waiting for them by the door, a huge smile in his face. Jack Beale was a tall man, closet-like, ginger but already having most of his hair white, with dark blue eyes and stubble. He dressed simply, and had a Stetson on his head.

"My family!" he yelled happily opening his arms wide. As Stacie was holding Sofia in that moment, Chloe ran and collided against her dad, who laughed hugging her tightly "My baby girl! We've missed you so much here!"

"I've missed you too daddy." Chloe whispered hugging him tightly too. Her father gave the most comforting hugs in the world, of that she was sure "How's mom and the rest?"

"Everyone is okay, your mom is waiting for us in the ranch. How are you baby?"

"I'm fine, hey, meet your granddaughter!" Chloe took Sofia in her arms and gave it to Jack, who smiled widely. Stacie stood smiling next to them, and Beca kept her distance a little bit more. After the hurt she had caused to Chloe, Chloe's parents had been angry as hell, and while before she had been like a second daughter to them, for the past fifteen years they had stopped talking with her completely, unfollowed her in the social media, and the only communication that had been after the break up was one time they skypped with her, right after she left Barden, and the fight that had resulted had been epic, to say the least.

But now Jack was too busy making noises to her granddaughter and covering her in kisses. After the baby was comfortable in her special car seat, right next to Chloe, Jack hugged Stacie, gave a tiny smile to Beca, and the three of them put all the suitcases and bags in the big car of Jack. Stacie went to sit next to Chloe and Beca stood a bit awkward not knowing if sitting in one of the extra seats that could be put behind Chloe's and Stacie's chairs, or sitting in the free spot next to Jack. Jack just stood next to her, contemplating her understanding her conundrum but not wanting to clear it just yet. Chloe would've been worried if it wasn't because her dad and she had spoken on the phone in private and she knew he wasn't so mad at Beca anymore and just wanted a moment alone with her. She had told Stacie, and that's why Stacie went quickly to sit next to Chloe.

"What a conundrum, right?" Jack commented, arms crossed over his chest. Beca, who was undoubtedly shorted than him, just glanced cautiously at him "Imagine the one I had when my daughter tells me you're coming. You, self-centered, messy, careless, twenty one year old, who broke my only daughter's big heart."

"I'm actually…" Beca went to correct her age and Jack made a gesture to stop her with the hand.

"I know your age. That's exactly my point Beca. You're not a self-centered, messy, careless, twenty one year old anymore, aren't you?" Beca stared at him and shook her head after a while.

"I'm not." Jack nodded.

"I thought so. Therefore, can I trust you won't break my baby's heart anymore, right?"

"Jack…" Beca bit her lip nervously "I don't know what will happen with your daughter. But I love her, and God forbid, I love Sofia too. I could've settled with a marriage that wasn't entirely fulfilling, but I've chosen to give a chance to a relationship that is more than entirely fulfilling to me. I don't know how that'll go, but I can promise I'm not the same Beca who took all the bad decisions and did stuff carelessly and without enough thought, I'm the Beca who's trying to make things right. And I can promise you that's all I want to do with Chloe, and that I won't just disappear ever again, no matter what." Jack seemed satisfied with that and smiled, nodding.

"That sounds more like our Beca." Jack said, and then hugged Beca so tightly and lovingly Beca thought her heart was gonna be squashed between hers and Jack's bones, for one second thinking that was the plan all along, to give her hope and then murder her with an incredibly good hug.

The trip to the ranch was two hours long. For the first part of the trip, they were talking about a bunch of them, all of them talking enthusiastically and Sofia sleeping, comfortable with the noise of well known and loved voices, and Beca even took a moment to call Nina and let her know the flight went good and they were almost in the ranch. Then, during the second time of the flight, Jack put 'The Fray', one of Chloe's and his favorite music groups, and they were all singing with their whole lungs until they got there. Jack had been in a choir in university too, and somehow he still sang pretty good.

"Ouohh ohh be my baby! I'll look after you!" Chloe and Beca sang looking to each other, smiling.

When they finally made it to the ranch the day was starting to lead to darkness and their energies were more worn off. The Beales ranch was a big main house, a few other buildings for the animals and the workers, and then hundreds of kilometers of land around them, a lake close by. They first got all their stuff to their bedroom. Stacie had her own bedroom and next to hers was Chloe's. Chloe and Beca had spoken and it was okay for them to share bed, they had done it countless times anyway, so Beca would be sleeping with Chloe.

"Come on, let's look for my mom." Chloe urged Beca while they settled their stuff on the bed.

"Why don't you keep going and I'll be there in five?" Beca suggested, sitting on the bed "I'm gonna have a super fast shower, don't wanna go to your mom all smelly." She side smiled a little and Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"My mom won't care about that." Chloe said brushing a lock of brown hair away from Beca's face, hugging Sofia close to her chest with the other hand.

"I do. Pretty please?" Beca pouted pressing her cheek against Chloe's hand. Chloe rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Alright, but be fast Mitchell." Chloe waved a little and left.

Lucy Beale was chatting with Stacie and Jack in one of the living rooms of the house, a small room with a sofa and little more. Lucy was a woman as short as Beca, blondish hair, same blue eyes Chloe had, and all kindness of a person. She ran to hug Chloe instantly, and also welcome Sofia.

"Beca's showering, will come in a moment." Chloe commented while Lucy made raspberries on Sofia's belly. Jack nodded.

"This baby is the most adorable thing, look Jack!" Lucy was more than pleased with her grandchild, smiling widely "Aren't you a pretty little girl? Aren't you? Yes you are, of course!" Lucy giggled moving her limbs up and down.

"She seems to hate silence though." Stacie commented, making Lucy laugh.

"Of course, like our Chloe did!" Lucy commented.

They spent the time chatting and having a good time while they waited for the dinner to be served in the canteen. Chloe called Beca to tell her dinner was ready and to come downstairs but it went straight to voicemail so she supposed the brunette's shower was taking longer. After a while Beca came running to the canteen.

"Beca!" Lucy seemed to have had a chat with Jack or something because she saved Beca from any bad time and just hugged her tightly "Welcome back to the family sweetheart."

"Thanks Lucy, it's awesome to be back." Beca smiled, her heart warm with the family's kindness, and sat with them.

"I called you, shower went long?" Chloe asked.

"Bastian called." Beca answered "Had me on the phone for long, sorry."

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked worried before Chloe could.

"No, everything is fine." Beca smiled a little "He was just lonely and chat comes easily with him, didn't realize so much time it had passed."

"So it's true what our girl said" Jack started "that you got divorced?" Beca nodded stuffing food into his mouth "Was she a cheater?" Beca almost got her food into her brain, and coughed to recover.

"No!" Beca shook her head "Nina is a very good woman, with a good job, and she's a good person in general. She would never cheat on me. There were just stuff missing, it was the right choice."

Later, Stacie, Chloe and Beca were far too tired to stay up longer, and went to bed as soon as possible. However, once they were in bed, Beca and Chloe couldn't sleep, so just laid on their backs in the bad, one next to each other. Beca had shyly reached a hand between them to intertwine her fingers with Chloe's.

"Did you ever tell Nina that you kissed me?" Chloe asked suddenly, her voice nothing more than a whisper in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Yes." Beca said, nodding "I told her I know it's not her fault but mine. That we drifted apart, that sometimes love isn't enough, or that maybe it is but the kind of love I feel for her is not the kind I feel for you. That I kissed you without thinking, because it was what everything in me wanted to do in the moment, and after so many years my brain couldn't just keep me in check. I told her that I buried my feelings for you long ago and tried to feel for her and have with her what with you, but that when you came back, I realized that no one is never gonna feel as good as you, and that isn't right. I apologized for having kissed you and therefore cheated on her, but I also assured her that you aren't a mistake, you aren't some stupid thing I did one night that shouldn't have happened, that you truly mean the world to me. I swore to her that I really want to love her like I love you, because I don't wanna leave everything behind and break my home, but that I couldn't, and as her best friend, I also couldn't bear with letting her spend the rest of her life with someone that would never be able to love her in the way she deserves to be loved, in the way I once loved her." Beca explained, lowering her voice too, since she didn't want to wake the others up "She slapped me, she yelled at me, she cried, she begged… she did everything in the book." Beca said sadly "And at the end, I hugged her, crying, and I swore for all the stars that she would always be one of my bestest friends and that I will always love her." Chloe squeezed her hand gently and moved to leave a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered.

"You've done nothing wrong. You don't have to be sorry, you didn't intend for my marriage to break." Beca said gently, her nose brushing against Chloe's forehead.

"I know, but I'm sorry you're hurt." Chloe whispered.

"I did it all myself." Beca replied "It's okay. Want me to cuddle you like in the old times?" Chloe giggled and nodded. Beca grinned and opened her arms, letting Chloe hug her and get comfortable "Good night Chlo."

"Good night Becs."

A few hours later, Beca woke up because Chloe kicked her in her hip, and turned around ready to snap, she was always very moody when her sleep was interrupted.

"Chlo!" She opened her eyes brushing them and saw Chloe was struggling in her sleep, moving a lot and seemingly having a nightmare "Chlo? are you alright?" she looked up and saw Sofia was still sleeping. Chloe started being very anguished in the dream and whispering things Beca couldn't decipher, but she knew better than waking the redhead up, she had read somewhere that one should never wake someone in the middle of a nightmare, no matter how bad it was, because dreams are the way brain has with coping and dealing with real life stuff, and if you interrupt them, you could fuck that up. So instead Beca put her pillow and all the decorating ones they had removed from the bed against the wall by the head of the bed, she sat supporting her back there, and carefully moved Chloe so her head rested on a pillow on Beca's lap, and accommodated her body and the sheets so Chloe was well tucked in and comfy. Chloe didn't wake up because she had always been a deep sleeper, and also, she was very into the nightmare. Beca started stroking Chloe's cheeks tenderly, whispering soothing words. When that didn't work, she started singing softly, barely whispers so as not to wake anybody. Chloe and she had been at Barden University's choir so they sang well, although Beca didn't sing as much anymore " _What if you stay? And break your plans tonight… lay your hand in mine… there's no guarantee we'll make it, make this thing right, break your plans for me… tonight._ " She sang softly. That finally worked and slowly Chloe woke up. She blinked confused at the sight of Beca 'upside down' looking at her with a tender smile, and took a few seconds to understand what was going on.

"Beca?"

"Hi pretty girl. You were having a bad dream." Chloe nodded slowly "Is it better now?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded and smiled a little "Thanks."

"Anytime." They stated at each other for a bit, and then Chloe raised a hand to the back of Beca's head, pressing her head lower. Beca's eyes were fixed in Chloe's lips, and Chloe's eyes in Beca's lips too, and like a magnet, their lips met.

 **Please leave reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N: I'M GIVING YOU THE VERY LAST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN. I WROTE THIS STORY SO LONG AGO I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER, AND I GUESS LIFE GOT COMPLICATED AND COULD NEVER WRITE PAST THIS AND NOW, I NO LONGER REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS ABOUT, SO I WILL FINISH THE STORY HERE. I AM VERY SORRY.]**

 **9\. Outcome.**

Chloe was sitting on the sand, her barefoot feet planted firmly on it, Sofia sitting between her legs, on the sand, contemplating the ocean with Chloe's protective hands on her upper arms. Beca sat next to them, looking at the child. They had taken a couple horses and half ridden half walked the whole way from the ranch to the beach, using one of those bags you can put to carry a baby without using your arms, and the sun was now a few minutes away from start to hide under the ocean, the day looking orange now. They had talked a bit on the way, but that day they were mostly silent, not in an uncomfortable way, but just in the way they could just hold hands and be content without having to say anything.

"I was pretty tanned in the hospital." Chloe commented suddenly interrupting the silence, Beca's eyes drifting from the redheaded baby to her mother, whose eyes were lost in the ocean. Beca nodded slowly.

"Yes, you were." Beca coincided. This time Chloe nodded.

"You said we, the occupants of the plane, ended up at an island." Beca nodded "I didn't remember then. But I think I'm getting flashes now."

"From being here?" Beca asked motioning to the insolated lonely beach.

"Well, coming in here sure felt a lot like déjà vu, and the sand feels far too familiar… but it's more like…" Chloe clicked her tongue impatiently "In the hospital, I barely had dreams, and when I did, they were really confusing and then I was far too drugged to really remember. Out of the hospital was pretty much the same, but the last few weeks in London, I started getting clearer dreams. Is like a movie with a really bad quality and sound and a lot of missing pieces. Here it's getting stronger. But I still can't really point out what happened… I just have flashes of a beach, trees, nature… and then overwhelming feelings of hunger, sadness, worry, fear, anguish…" Chloe shrugged.

"You were trapped in an island with a baby about to come out of you, right after a plane accident, for almost a month. Without decent food or water, having to survive in your own, and with an enormous baby womb." Beca said "I think it's better if you forget. I don't think those are things worth remembering, and by what it's known by now? I think no one who was there would ever want to remember, because there were seventy seven persons in that island and only 59 have made it alive, including you. All of them are injured, some have incredibly severe wounds, and the ones who have been able to remember and to talk about it said that the island became like the frigging hunger games, everybody attacking each other for survival. Most of them at least respected the youngsters and pregnant, others… went against everybody, even children. Families broke and terrible things happened in there."

"Yeah…" Chloe seemed lost in thought, and shrugged "I hear screams sometimes. In dreams. People calling people, sometimes I think I hear myself. I remember trying to clean my own wounds, trying to calm the baby down, being alone…" Chloe kissed Sofia's head.

"I think you preferred being alone than risky making a team and being murderer in your sleep or having to murder someone."

"Do you think I killed someone Beca?"

"I think the only scenario in which I could maybe see you killing someone is if someone was trying to kill you, and mostly, because you'd do anything to protect Sofia." Beca said, surrounding Chloe with an arm protectively. Chloe smiled a little looking at her, her arms around her baby.

"I truly would…" Chloe admitted, nodding slowly. They stayed in silence for a while.

After a few minutes, Beca spoke.

"Remember when we were in Barden, and we'd come here during the holidays and just sit and imagine what our lives would be like when we were all 'grown ups'?" Chloe giggled.

"By the time we were thirty six, we would be married and have at least two children, and we'd live in LA, in a big house with a big garden, and you'd be a famous music producer and I'd be a successful writer." Chloe commented. Beca smiled, nodding.

"Well we aren't two far aren't we?" Chloe started laughing hysterically and Beca giggled "I mean, we have children, and you're a writer and I am a music producer." Chloe slapped Beca's arm jokingly. Their giggles calmed down and they got a bit thoughtful "We were supposed to stay together forever." Beca whispered then, and Chloe nodded.

"Life got in the middle." Chloe whispered, Beca nodding this time "We were young and wanted to believe everything would be just as we dreamt."

"I was stupid." Beca said simply, and Chloe looked at her, frowning in disagreement, but Beca was staring into the ocean "No, I'm serious" she said firmly "what kind of stupid asshole behaves like I did? I mean, I was head over heels in love with you even back then, and you meant the world to me, and I knew I could be a music producer wherever we ended up, and it'd be alright. I knew I could follow you to the end of the world and still produce music, and I still went and just… vanished. Leaving the things that ever mattered the most to me behind. And all for what? I'll tell you for what. For a stupid internship in Los Angeles, having to finish my degree by computer, with a crappy cheap apartment, parties, and economic struggle, and a life of missing you every single day so fucking much I only wanted to punch myself for being such an asshole. But then I couldn't go back because I thought if I still could make it, it'd be somewhat worthwhile. When, in reality, nothing is worth losing you." Beca's voice broke a little and she looked down. Chloe's frown relaxed and her face changed to reflect worry, a hand going to Beca's knee "My mom always told me. I just wanted to convince myself so hard I was doing the right thing, kind of doing us a favor, and my mom always told me the mistake I made. I shouldn't have left. Ever."

"You did what in the moment looked like the best option, and you shouldn't regret the past because if it wasn't for it, we wouldn't be here now. Yeah, we had to spend many years apart, but we used them well didn't we? Finished our degrees, we got our dream jobs, traveled the world, and you even married and parented Bastian I mean… those things are worth it. And now we can be together, do things better." Beca nodded "Hey… it's gonna be alright." Chloe assured rubbing Beca's back softly with one hand, the other still holding Sofia.

"I fuck up everything I touch, Chlo." Beca said.

"No, you don't, that's the stupidest…"

"Is it?" Beca interrupted "I fucked us up, then I fucked my mom up, and now I've fucked Nina and Bastian up."

"It was never your intention… you never…" Chloe shook her head "Beca, we had things going on, we were young and had dreams to follow and maybe you were right, we have no idea what would've happened to us if we had stayed together, for all we know it could've been pure shit. We don't know. You are not responsible of your mother, and you know that, whatever she did is on her, not on you." Chloe assured "And Nina and Bastian? Well… Bastian is a big boy, he'll be okay. And Nina, well, sometimes heartbreaks happen, and they hurt, but Nina will find someone she fits better with and be okay, or be okay on her own. You can't control your feelings, it's not your fault that you and Nina don't completely fit, or to feel like it's not perfect."

"I guess…" Beca said tiredly, leaning her head against Chloe's "Hey, look at that!"

"Sofia, look!" Chloe smiled picking Sofia up and pointing to the end of the ocean, where the sun was about to disappear. Beca put an arm around them, and they stayed in silence, seeing the sun disappear under the waters.

The way back home was mostly in silence. Sofia fell asleep against Chloe's chest in her baby carrier shawl, and Chloe rid her horse slowly to avoid bothering her. Chloe, who had been riding horses since always -there were photos of her parents riding a horse with her in a shawl- and alone since she was five, was pretty much an expert so wasn't afraid of having the baby with her. Beca had learnt all about riding horses in her teenage years because her grandpa had a big house with horses in a small town, and was riding hers right next to Chloe, keeping an eye out for anything, since it was dark now, and illuminating the way with a flashlight.

"How was the walk?" Jack asked as he and Beca put the horses in the stables and Chloe followed them carrying Sofia.

"Pretty good." Beca answered.

"Sofia's completely asleep, I'm gonna put her in the crib and we go have dinner." Chloe said. She knew her baby liked noise, but still liked for her to have a peaceful place and get used to silence so they could sleep without her making noise when silence was too much.

Chloe was about to put Sofia into her crib when the baby, like sensing she was gonna be left alone for a bit, woke up and started crying. Chloe shook her head with a tiny smile and hugged the baby against her chest, sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard.

"Come on Sofia, you've been up all day you have to be tired." Chloe said kissing her head multiple times "Do you want me to sing you a song?"

"Where's Chloe?" Stacie asked Beca and Jack when they came into the canteen after giving the horses water and dinner and cleaning their hands.

"She isn't here? She left a while ago." Jack said.

"I'll go to find her, she's probably entertained with Sofia." Beca offered, going to the bedroom she shared with Chloe and Sofia. She opened the room and bit her lip at the lovely sight. Chloe was sitting on the bed, her back and head against the headboard, and Sofia sitting on her lap, and they were both asleep. Beca carefully took Sofia in her arms, froze when Chloe flinched a little, and then moved and left the baby tenderly in her crib, tucking her well "Good night baby Sofia, sweet dreams." She whispered kissing the baby's forehead. Then she sat on the verge of the bed and softly shook Chloe awake.

"What?" Chloe asked blinking.

"Come on sleepy head, let's go eat something and then you can sleep. Sofia is already in her crib." Beca said with a tiny smile. Chloe nodded and, after giving Sofia a kiss and wishing her good dreams, let Beca drag her for dinner. Although Beca wouldn't have minded that much to stay with her and cuddle.


End file.
